


Fight Club

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fight Club - Freeform, Human AU, Sex, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog ends up at a secret fight club and gets more than he bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight

**Author's Note:**

> my prompt was :Fight club

Bog had his hands in his jacket pockets as he walked down the stairs, following Brutus. Brutus had told him about a place where Bog could get his frustrations out, a place where he could express his frustrations at life, his failed romantic life, just—everything. 

As they made their way down the stairs of the abandoned building, Bog heard yelling and shouting. He frowned as the sounds became louder, then Brutus led him through some double doors into what had been a basement filled with a crowd of people arranged in a circle. In the middle of the circle were two people, a large man with heavily muscled arms and a tiny pixie of a woman. Bog stopped short, seeing the two clearly bare-fisted fighting. The woman wiped the back of her fist across her mouth, wiping away blood that dripped from her lips, but when she wiped the blood away, it was replaced with a huge smile. The pixie was enjoying herself. She moved around, dancing around the bigger opponent. 

Then she swung her fist and it was, well, fucking magical! Her smaller fist hit her opponent just perfectly! She slugged him under the chin, snapping the man's head backwards and right off his feet. He went down like a pile of bricks. The crowd broke into wild cheers as the pixie put her arms up in the air, grinning like a maniac with a lone trickle of blood running down the side of her chin. 

Bog knew he was standing there with his mouth hanging open staring at her, but damn, he couldn't help it! She was like a warrior goddess. About the time that thought moved through his mind, she turned and saw him staring. 

He abruptly stood up straighter, looking embarrassed as the pixie grinned at him. “Hey, new guy! Wanna try?” 

Bog looked absolutely mortified as all eyes turned on him. His pal Brutus took a step away from him, which Bog mentally told himself to kill Brutus for later. 

Everyone was staring at him, including the pixie warrior princess. Bog stepped forward. “I don't know if it would be fair to fight a little fairy.” He put so much sarcasm into the word fairy it almost took on a physical presence in the small space. Several of the people in the crowd hissed, “Ooooo!!” 

Everyone turned toward the tiny woman. Her eyes narrowed. “Alright...” She gave him a slow up and down look. “Goblin king...” That received a chorus of “OooOO!!” as well. 

The crowd parted and Bog was forced to step into the makeshift ring. He pulled his jacket off and flexed his arms more from nervousness than showing off. Marianne, the pixie fighter, blinked in surprise. He was tall and seemed skinny, but without the jacket the man had a nice set of lean muscled arms with some interesting tattoos. He turned to look at her and for a split second she saw that he was nervous and unsure. Damn it, she had picked on the new guy thinking him one of the constant jerks that showed up to this little fight club thinking they could take her down, but by the brief glance of blue eyes, she had picked on the wrong sort of guy. 

He gave her a grin, which was a bit of a smirk. Nice try, cockroach, she thought as she pushed any of her doubts away about laying this guy on his ass. If he was going to smile like that, then she was going to punch it right off of him. That, and he had no business looking hot while smirking; the jerk! The two fighters slowly circled each other. Bog kept finding himself a little distracted with looking at her; she was a little package of gorgeous. Marianne found him equally distracting, rough features, beautiful eyes and his long, lanky body. It all came together rather nicely, the asshole. She threw the first punch, damn him for looking good!! Bog dodged it, just barely, having been staring at her lips, her fist just barely grazing along his jaw. He took a swing in return, missing her by a breath. Marianne felt his knuckles breeze past her shoulder. That made her grin more. He wasn't going to hold back—good. He respected her, which made her sudden attraction to the guy all the more unbearable. 

They both grinned as they started getting into the fight. The next few moments were an intense dance of throws, dodges and punches, neither actually fully connecting with the other. The crowd was yelling at them to get on with it, but the two of them were too busy smirking, winking and flirting with the other one. Yet neither seemed to realize that was what they were doing. 

Finally, Marianne made a move, grabbing Bog around one of his long arms. She twisted him and he went with the twist, pulling her with him until he spun her around and had her pinned up against his chest, his long arms wrapped around her, one of her arms secured behind her back, the other pressed against his chest. 

They stared at each other for what seemed like a full minute both breathing heavily, sweating. He leaned forward just a bit, his mouth slightly opened, his breath ragged. Marianne felt a weird urge to lean up toward his lips. Her eyes flicked down to his mouth then back up to those intense blue eyes. She didn't even know his name! 

Bog trembled just a little, no coherent thoughts in his head as he stared down at the hellion in his arms. She was panting, a drop of sweat ran down her cheek, along her slender neck to disappear into her t-shirt. His eyes followed the drop before snapping back up to her brown orbs. 

They both reacted at the same moment, instead of fighting with hands, their mouths collided over one another their tongue doing battle instead. The crowd went dead quiet for a heartbeat and then cheering and bets were being past around as the sound became deafening.


	2. Different Kind of Fight

How they got to the car, neither one of them was clear. After the fight and the kiss they had finally exchanged names. After that it was a bit of a blur as she hung on him, trying to devour him with her mouth and tongue. She had wrapped herself around him and Bog had pretty much carried her up the stairs returning her bites and sucks, tooth for tooth. They made it to Bog's car slamming up against the side as she practically clawed at him, with Bog holding onto her for dear life He barely got the door open as they continued to devour each others tongues. Bog had to turn to the side to get the key into the door, but once the door was open, the two of them fell into the back seat. Marianne pressed him down, straddling him as she pulled off her shirt. 

“I want you to know I don't do this.” 

Bog reached up running his hands over her breasts making her arch and groan. “Neither do I, Marianne. I just came to fight.” 

She grinned. “Me too.” 

She leaned in and caught his bottom lip for a moment, her gaze hot on him. He swallowed nervously as he tried to speak with his bottom lip in her teeth. “Would you want to go out?” 

She giggled, leaning in to start biting his neck. “I thought you would never ask, Bog.” 

He grinned, he couldn't believe any of this was happening, as suddenly the tight little package of spitfire was sucking hard at his neck, her hands moving under his t-shirt trying to force it up and off of him. He slid his long fingers down her hips grabbing them and holding on as she proceeded to grind against him. 

She was leaving a trail along his neck with her teeth and then she yanked his t-shirt up to move her mouth over his chest. He struggled to get the shirt off while she licked and bit her way along his chest. She was making sucking bites marks that were driving him crazy, her tongue licking over his nipples before she would bite down making them hard. He tossed his shirt somewhere as his hands moved up her back grasping the hooks of her bra and released it. She wasted no time in wiggling out of the garment. He sucked his breath in with appreciation for her beauty as the streetlights outside highlighted her upper torso. She gave him a wicked grin as she dropped back down on him and he grabbed her, his mouth workings its way across her slender neck. 

They were making out hard and fast when he pulled her up to suck on her breasts, biting and licking. She gasped, arching her back with a smile on her face as he wrapped his arms around her. She grabbed him. She struggled to pull him up in the small space of the back seat. Bog chuckled as she yanked him to a sitting position, pressing him up against the door attacking his mouth as she held onto his shoulders. Breathing heavily, she moved her hands down and started pulling at his jeans, her voice sounding desperate. 

“Tell me you have a condom.” Bog groaned as her fingers brushed against his erection. “Ah, aye, in my glove compartment.” She grinned wickedly and scrambled into his front seat. He smirked as she leaned over his front seats, her tight little rear in the air. She pulled the condom out and crawled back. Bog looked uncertain for a heartbeat. “Ah, are you sure you don't want to go someplace?” 

For an answer she pulled on his jean making him gasp in surprise. “Now, Bog.” 

They did some twisting around in the cramped space, but he got her down on the seat helping her to pull her pants down and with some help and a bit of difficulty, off. She helped him in the dark of the vehicle as they fumbled to get the condom on with him jerking hard at her touch. When they finally got it on, she was dragging him down, her strong muscled legs going around his waist. He dug his fingers into the seat as he thrust into her in one smooth movment of his hips. She cried out with a groan of pleasure, digging her fingers into his shoulders. 

They fucked hard, fast, and dirty. Her blunt nails drew lines down his sides and back as she clawed at him. He reached up, digging his fingers into the space between the window and the door as he pounded her, his lean muscled arms trembled a little as his hips thrust hard and fast. She cried out as soon as he entered, but then continued to moan and mewl with pleasure as he fucked her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was sure the whole damn car was rocking with their movements. 

She was wet and ready, her need nearly unquenchable. Her hips pushed to meet his hips, her nails dug into him as she cried for more. He twisted his hips even in the cramped space, bringing her to climax again and again. Marianne kneaded his shoulders as she cried out his name, her legs clamped tightly around his hips. He finally was at his end, too swollen, too turned on, it was almost painful when he finally released with a long, loud drawn out growl of pleasure. 

She surprised him when he collapsed, her arms going around him holding him tightly to her. They each took a few deep breaths, Bog finally pushing up to look down at her. 

He blushed, but asked softly. “Can I take you out to dinner, ah, like right now?” 

Marianne grinned, her smile genuine and happy. “I would like that.” 

They cleaned up, throwing their clothing back on before he drove them to a small family owned sandwich shop that stayed open late on Friday nights. He held her hand, oddly suddenly shy with her after they tried to beat each other up, then having had sex in his car, but Marianne found the gesture and his clear embarrassment sweet. When he came into the shop a young plump woman with a shaved head and a pierced nose behind the cash registered grinned. “Hey, Bog! Whoa, you got a girlfriend?” 

Bog blushed. “Hey, Steph, this is Marianne. Marianne, this is Steph.” Steph gave Bog a significant look and he sighed. “Stuff, she likes to go by Stuff.” 

Marianne's lips twitched. “Stuff?” 

The woman grinned. “Yeah, cause I'm hot stuff!” She put her arms up and wiggled her hips. 

Marianne laughed. “I love your attitude.” 

“So you Boggy Bear's girl?” She leaned her elbows on the counter, dropping her chin into her hands. 

Bog groaned. “Bog! Stuff, just Bog...” 

Marianne squeezed his hand. “Yes, I am.” 

Bog jerked in surprise looking down at her and she smiled at him. It was gorgeous, as Bog's voice took on an air of wonder. “Yes. She's my girl.” 

Stuff grinned bigger. “Alright! Finally! You better be good to him or I will beat the crap out of you, okay?” 

Marianne looked amused and touched at the same time, this woman cared for Bog which told her right there this guy was something special. 

Stuff grinned. “The usual for you, Boggy? How about you?” She lifted her brow at Marianne who laughed. 

“Marianne, and what is the usual?” 

“Well, Bog here can eat like nobody I have ever seen and he never puts on an ounce so he likes his sandwiches loaded.” 

Marianne looked up at Bog. “That sounds good.” 

Bog grinned, blushing as he held up his free hand with two fingers before asking, “Drink?” 

“How about some ice tea?” 

Bog nodded. “Two ice teas too, Stuff!” 

They sat down in a booth, but instead of sitting across from him Marianne moved to sit right next to him, which brought a smile to his lips. “So, a fight club?” 

She laughed. “Yeah. I didn't start it, but I have been participating for a while now.” 

Bog looked confused. “So, why are you going someplace to beat the shit out of people?” 

“Well, I was engaged a few months ago. I thought I was happy, going to get married, have a family, you know—the works. But then I found out he was just using me. Caught him in bed with another woman on the day of our wedding.” 

Bog actually snarled deep in his chest. “What a wanker.” 

Marianne snorted a laugh. That was about the time their food was brought over by Stuff. “There you guys go! Enjoy, you two!” 

The sandwich was hot and huge, stuffed with roast beef and melted cheese. Marianne grinned. “Oh, wow that looks good!” 

Bog chuckled. “Believe me—it is.” 

Grinning, the two of them ate in silence. Marianne occasionally made noises of appreciation, which Bog found he liked just as much as the noises she was making earlier in the car. They finished, both of them leaning back with a shared sigh of contentment and then a laugh. 

They looked at each other and Marianne whispered with a smile, “Didn't you say something about going someplace nicer than a backseat?”


End file.
